What happened in the stables
by nothinglessthanthree
Summary: Kurt Believes he has the control over himself. Until Blaine comes along to be his "intern" in the zoo. All of a sudden. Nothing makes sense
1. Chapter 1

He always saw himself as the strong one. Always the one in control. But there he was. Speechless, with this "new kid" in front of him, and he had NO clue about how the handle the situation. He was annoyed more than anything, why should HE be the one to introduce him to the park? Why was it HIS day that was now to be ruined by this… this… boy, who would hang over his shoulder all day?  
He shook the thoughts away as his boss began to talk. "Kurt this is Blaine, he will be on your department until he settles in. alright?" Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Of course it was not alright. He knew that. Knew how much Kurt hated those kids who just came to be here a couple of weeks, and then left cause it was 'too much hard work'.  
His boss pushed to boy towards Kurt as he mouthed "Be nice" to him.  
"Blaine" The boy held his hand out as a gesture. Kurt turned around, leaving the boy with his hand out, and said "No time for being formal, got lots to do".

They reached the Stables, and Kurt got to explain Blaine how to do things. He felt the boys gaze on him, a gaze that made Kurt want to strangle him. Why couldn't he look at what he did, instead of him?

"you got that?" Kurt asked him with a, what he thought, was an annoyance in his voice. When the boy didn't answer he rolled his eyes and added "I'll be in the box next door if you need me!" Instantly regretting his words, he moved in to the next box and started to work.

He had just finished when he looked over to check on the boy. He was standing in the door opening look at him. Gosh.. What was it about this boy that made him wanna throw a punch at him? Maybe it was the big dark curly hair, that was so wild and untamed. Maybe it was the Golden-hazel eyes that just looked so innocent and unknowing. Or maybe it was the arms. That looked so fit and… What was he thinking? He shook it off. "done yet?" The boy looked up, god he was short. Like a little hobbit.  
"uhm… yeah.. almost" the boy stuttered "Just need to ehm… put clean straw over there?" he pointed to the corner. Kurt went over to fix the straw, and turned back to the boy "We got a break now on ten minutes.. and… well done"

"Where's Blaine?" The boss asked "How in the world should I know? It's not _my_ job to be a babysitter" Kurt snapped back, it wasn't like _he_ chose to spend the day with that kid, it was enough that he should spend the day working with him, he didn't want to waste his break on that no saying baby. He boss, Alan, shook his head "it's _your_ responsibility to make him feel welcome, so you go out and find him, and spend the rest of the break getting to know him!"

"but I…"

"There's no discussion. NOW!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, GOD he hated this. He went out to find Blaine, sitting alone with his phone.

"so… " Kurt stood there thinking about what to say next. What in the world was he suppose to ask him? Before he could think more about it, Blaine spoke up.

"Look.. I don't expect you to like me or anything. And I… I don't want to be rude but.. The least you could do was to.. I dunno. Pretend that you didn't hate me?" Kurt looked at him with shock. Where did that come from, before he knew it, his own mouth opened at started to talk

"look.. I don't.. Hate you, I mean. I don't even know you. But.. let's not fool anyone here. You're gonna be here for a couple of weeks, and then it bores you, or we expect too much from you, and you run away crying, that's how it is!"

Blaine shook his head and got up "You know nothing about me.." His eyes really were pretty.. and god.. How can could he smell so nice after all that work? As the boy got closer, Kurt could feel a lump in his throat. "uhm.. " he cleared his throat and tried to sound superior. "Break's over. So lets get to work"

Blaine nodded as they went down to the stables again..

"So.." Kurt said and turned around "What makes you want to work here?"

Blaine just shrugged "Dunno.. Animals are nice?"

Really? Animals are nice? HOW would Alan expect him to be friendly to a person who thinks that 'animals are nice'?

"oh. Okay. Well… uhm.. What's your favorite then?"

What's your favorite? Why was he asking those stupid questions? What was wrong with his head? He didn't even like the boy, he was annoying and thought that animals were nice and just.. really really adorable. He made a sudden stop at the last thought. He was _not_ adorable.. no way. Besides, he already had a boyfriend. Who he loved very much, he couldn't think like that.

"how long have you been working here?" Blaine asked and broke Kurt's brain vomit.

"5 years" he answered coldly.

"nice" the boy answered. Again with the nice. Why was everything nice with him? Why was everything nice about him?

He let out a sigh of the thoughts he had. These thoughts were nothing near appropriate. Why couldn't his brain just understand that he _did not_ like this boy?

"Yeah.. It's.. it's pretty nice" He flashed a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

this was gonna be some long couple of weeks..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

".. I can't have him on my section! I just can't!"

"This is not your decicion Kurt! It's mine. And you _are_ the best. So you're stuck with him!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boss' words, why. Just _why_ couldn't he understand that he did _not_ want to work with Blaine? It had only been four days, and he was already driving Kurt insane. Yesterday he asked him how to rake.. _rake_.. One of the most simple things ever.  
And this morning he was so slow, Kurt could've swore it was on purpose. He heard a weak week voice and flinced.

"If I'm.. I mean.. I don't wanna cause you any trouble or anything."

That was just.. Pathetic. Don't wanna cause any trouble.. Well, that was a bit too late now.

"Just.. Let's get to work.."

As Kurt walked towards the stables, he could feel the boy lacking behind, walking so slow that he almost turned around and yelled at him. But he had to stay calm, had to pull himself together and try to play nice. He turned around and was met by a sad look on the boys face. Now what? Was he really that sensitive.

He tried to shake the need to help the boy away, but, those eyes. There was just something about those eyes. There was just no stopping him when I finally asked.

"Something bothering you?

GOD! Why did he have to be so ni... polite?  
The boy shook his head.

"I just have this feeling that.. I don't know.. That you really don't like me?" The boy let out a sigh "I mean, at first I thought it was just because.. It was the first day or something but… You really don't like be, do you?"  
The boy looked at him, as though he hoped for another answer than he expected.

"I thought we already had this… talk or whatever… Nothing personal, but… guys like you, you come here, and leave when you just feel like it. It's really nothing I want to waste my time on"

"oh"

"look… I can _try_ to play the good guy here… But you really have to pull your act together and make an effort. Cause I'm not the kind of person that wastes my time. Alright?"

The boy looked at him, his eyes light up. Why did they even do that? It wasn't like he had a pledge to be his forever, he just said he would try to work it out with him. He hated feeling like this. Like he lost the upper hand. He somehow had to regain it. But how? He had to work out some sort of plan. He had a lot of thinking to do. But for now. There was work.

Kurt woke up with sweat running down his face, it hadn't been a nightmare. But the content of the dream. Kurt couldn't get it out of his head. Why did his subconscious have to have those thoughts? About… _him…_  
He felt a warm hand on his back.

"What's wrong baby? Bad dream?" His boyfriend sat up, looking concerned.

"it was… it was nothing… really.. lets just go back to sleep"

"Well.. we are awake now.. we could always…"

Kurt slapped his hands away "Oh god _NO_! just.. NO. sleep.."

"Come on babe, you're already half hard.. and I mean.. It's been soo long."

"It's been four days. And I just don't.. Feel like it right now. Just.. let me sleep"

What was happening to him? That Blaine guy really HAD to get out of his head. He couldn't even get himself to _be_ with his boyfriend. That wasn't normal at all. Was it?  
Maybe it was just because they had been together since high school. And Blaine. Blaine was young. And good looking. And just so innocent. Everything about him spoke to Kurt. But he couldn't have those thoughts. Specially not with his boyfriend next to him. He had to forget about him. And besides. He probably wasn't even gay..  
Why was he even thinking that? Why would he even think about Blaine's sexuality?

He had to get his act together in order to get through this.  
Luckily he would wake up. And it would be Friday. And he could spend his weekend. _Not_ being annoyed with how adorable Blaine looked.

For some reason he found himself having another discussion with his boss. But this time, it was because Blaine had come to him, asking to get on another section. Alan _assumed_ that this was Kurt's idea, but really. He did just tell the boy that he was going to be 'nice'. So why in the world was he standing here. Talking one verbal slap after another? God that Blaine guy was in _so_ much trouble when they got down to the stables.

"…but because it _was_ his own request. I will let him change sections.. He will be with Puck on the lion section from now on"

"Wait WHAT!? Lions. Why.. Why would he even wanna be on lions?" He stood in a second of surprise by his own reaction

"I mean. Of course they are… Predators and all. But elephants are much cooler!"

Why was he suddenly arguing _against_ Blaine being off his hands?

"Kurt. I… You're saying that you don't want him to leave your sections? Is that it? Cause that is definitely what _I'm_ hearing"

"Look.. Alan. I know I may have wanted to get rid of him. And that I might had the urge to strangle him. Several times. But you see.. I see something in that boy.." Kurt coughed. What was he saying!? "I mean. Professionally… of course"

Alan looked confused. And cleared his throat

"Okay then. Uhm.. Blaine will be with puck today. But he will return to your service on Monday."

Kurt nodded.

"Sounds good to me" As he and Alan parted, and Kurt walked towards the elephants house, he started planning in head.  
He didn't know why he did that. But he just had to be close to that boy as much as he could.

Now his problem was just. How to keep his hands off him…


End file.
